Typical computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, such as Microsoft WINDOWS, are optimized for accepting user input from one or more discrete input devices such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device such as a mouse with one or more buttons for driving the user interface.
Some computing systems have expanded the input and interaction systems available to a user by allowing the use of a stylus to input information into the systems. The stylus may take the place of both the keyboard (for data entry) as well as the mouse (for control). Some computing systems receive handwritten electronic information or electronic ink and immediately attempt to convert the electronic ink into text. Other systems permit the electronic ink to remain in the handwritten form.
Conventional word processors provide a simple process for inserting space within a document. For example, a user may repeatedly hit the return key to open up more space within a document. If a user wants to drag and drop information into the word processing document, the user may drop the content into the document and be readily assured that the content within the document will be moved to accommodate the new content.
However, re-flowing text based on the insertion of new content is not always what the user desires. For example in some cases, a user may be inserting a new image into a document. The user may intend that the new image overlies the existing content. However using the common approach of always inserting new space into a document results in additional work for the user to constantly readjust how new content will be treated upon insertion. Accordingly, a better approach is needed to handle the insertion of new space and/or content.